The Devil and His Lover
by Wolfie8pie
Summary: When Karma and Manami start dating, classroom 3-E starts getting a bit more exciting.However a trip to Ikebukuro will give the students hell when one by one their classmates get kidnapped. The class will have to work together with some of the people who live in Ikebukuro and defeat the kidnapper. Contains Manami x Karma and Shizou x Izaya. Discontinued!
1. The confession

**~I do not own Assassination Classroom~**

~The confession~

Manami Okuda was looking at her experiment in the classroom when her phone went off with an income she grabbed her phone and opened clicked on the message inbox and blinked in surprise at the number.

The message said:

 **"Hey,**

 **Okuda,**

 **I have something to tell you so I will wait here after school when you are done.**

 **From,**

 **Karma.**

Manami blinked before she put the phone down and locked up the experiment for safety reasons before opening the she turned around in the direction of the lockers she saw Karma leaning against the wall with in his right hand a carton of strawberry milk before he turned towards her and smiled.

Manami smiled back before she asked "Karma?Um what do you want to tell me?"

Karma did not move nor speak but his face started to grow the same colour as his hair.

He then spoke "uh...let's walk to the park."

Manami nodded before they walked together to the park.

* * *

At the park Karma suggested that they should sit down somewhere so Manami said "we can sit by the pond if you want." Karma agreed.

Manami was looking at the ducks and smiling at them as Karma grew more nervous by the minute before he couldn't take it more.

"Okuda...I have to tell you something…"

Manami turned away from the ducks to Karma who looked so uncomfortable before she nodded wanting him to gulped before he said "so uh Manami..I really like you as in like like... um will you be my girlfriend?"

Manami looked flushed before she answered "Yes!"

Karma smirked before he lend in and kissed her so that was the start of a new relationship.


	2. The Trouble

**~I do not own Assassination classroom~**

* * *

~The trouble!~

When Karma entered the classroom the next day he already found his Manami sitting at her desk reading a to himself on what he was about to do he walked over to her and took the book from her, confusing looked questionably at him which in his opinion was adorable before he lend in and captured her lips with his student around them froze before Karma broke off the kiss and said "Nah Manami!How are you?"

Manami blinked before she grew red in the face as Karma licked his lips before he smirked at his answered him "I-i'm fine and you?"

Karma grinned at the respond before he put an arm around Manami's shoulder and spoke loud and clearly "I'm dating Manami" he smiled before his expression turned dark "and if anyone hurts her I personally kill them".

The class died down with the talking as Korosensei appeared in a rather different smiled gleaming before he said "We have an exciting event happening!We are going to Ikebukuro for 2 weeks!"All the students froze as Nagisa shouted out "The hell?!2 WEEKS?!"

Korosensei laughed before racing around the students giving them each a thick guid book before exclaiming "now the purpose of this trip is to learn and about the groups…It will be the same from the Kyoto trip.."

Nagisa blinked before everyone started pairing up in their old group however the only difference was that Karma and Okuda were dating but he didn't mind that since he was happy for his after the groups were back again Korosensei said"I have already informed the parents about this trip and now you all need to go home and pack since tomorrow we are leaving!"

With that the teacher raced out of the classroom as his students slowly followed him.

* * *

Nagisa and Kaede were walking together home while Manami went to the science room to check on her experiment with Karma following her.

"So Manami what are you doing with that experiment?Is it explosive?No is it poison?"

Manami smiled before saying "Nope it's a potion for Korosensei,If he drinks it he becomes useless and then we have the advantage to assassinate him."

Karma glanced at the blueish liquid before he said "If a human were to drink it..what would happen?"

Manami shrugged "I didn't make the potion for a human so i don't know what the effect will be."

Karma started grinning with devil horns on his head before asking sweetly "Manami?Can I have some of this liquid?"

Manami looked at Karma before shrugging "Sure,here you go."She handed the redhead a small glass container with some of the bluish liquid.

None of the students knew that this was the start of hell….


	3. The trip part 1

**I do not own assassination classroom nor The characters of Durarara.**

* * *

~The Trip part 1~

Nagisa was busy reading the book Korosensei gave them as Kaede was busy discussing a certain topic with Manami and Yukiko. Karma and Tomohito were playing cards when Suddenly Korosensei appeard and said " we will arrive shortly!"then taking off again but with a ridiculous disguise.

After the students gathered their luggage they all waited for what Korosensei was came to them with a bunch of leaflets and said happily "now students I want you guys in the groups to find the place we are staying in~"before racing off before anyone could attack him.  
Nagisa opened on of the leaflets and held a disturbed expression as the girls grew red in the face,Karma held a blank expression as Tomohito turned and looked the opposite direction.

Kaede shivered at the graphical images displayed before snatching the horrorfing leaflet and replaced it with a better one.

After they decided where most likely their staying place would be they set off.

* * *

After a while of walking Nagisa stopped the group and pointed towards a building.  
"This is the building that is on the leaflet."  
"Nagisa what are you waiting for?Go in."said Karma who was holding hands with Manami.

Kaede couldn't help but smile before they entered the building.  
Tomohito looked around and came to an conclusion that this was an apartment building and not their staying place.

"Guys this is just a normal apartment...maybe we should mov-" Tomohito smacked into someone.  
"The person who they smacked into was a tall dark haired male with brownish eyes and a jacket with fluff on the (Guess who that is.)

Tomohito gulped before he apologised "Ah!Im so sorry!"

The dark haired male smirked before saying "ah it's my fault for not looking...now go on."  
Karma kept his eyes on the guy who looked a bit suspicious and dangerous but thought nothing about it after they left.

* * *

Meanwhile the dark haired guy opened his phone before texting a reply before looking the direction the students left and thought "Ah we have interesting guests arriving.." 


	4. The trip part 2

~The trip part 2~

After the group left the apartment, Nagisa was about to pick a new leaflet before Karma snatched it from him.  
His friend smiled devilish before saying "you had your turn,it's mine turn now."  
Everyone backed off a bit from Karma sensing a evil aura around him.  
Manami realized that the leaflet's had something on the back.

Quickly she grabbed the leaflets Kaede was holding and lay them on the ground in front of them.  
With the papers turned the other side, a word was spelled with each paper.  
Tomohito gasped at what Manami had discovered as Yukiko face palmed.  
With the papers on the ground it spelled (W. E. A.R.E. M.E.E.T.I.N.G. I.N. R.A.M.E.N. R.E.S.T.A.U.R.A.N.)  
Karma laid down the leaflet at the end and it had a T.  
(R.E.S.T.A.U.R.A.N.T )

Nagisa sighed "yup this is what Korosensei would do..."  
Kaede and yukiko smiled and praised Manami for finding out where they were supposed to go. Before Karma could praise his girlfriend Kaede and Yukiko grabbed Manami and walked off leaving the boys behind.

Tomohito quickly shouted out "wait for meeee!"  
Before running to catch up.  
Nagisa turned to look at Karma who had an blank expression on his face before he ran to catch up.  
Nagisa sighed before following his group towards the ramen restaurant.

* * *

When they arrived they realized that were the only ones there. Korosensei and their classmates were not in sight.

Kaede looked around and said "I will go in the restaurant to se-"  
Nagisa quickly moved to grab Kaede and push her away as a huge vending machine landed right where Kaede was a second ago.

Yukiko looked around but could not spot anyone who could have thrown this vending machine before she was pushed to the ground by Tomohito as a stop light landed next to her.

Manami said worried "A-are you guys alright?!"  
She got the replies of a groaning yes as Karma looked around before his eyes widened and a person came crashing next to him.

The person was a blond hair bartender.  
The bartender spoke "fucking Izayaaaaaaa!"before getting back up like he wasn't injuries at all.

Karma narrowed his eyes as knifes were thrown towards him and the bartender.  
Karma quickly grabbed his assassination knife as he slashed away the knifes before the bartender grabbed a nearby stoplight and launched towards the roof which causes large parts of the building to collapse.  
Karma turned around and noticed the bartender was gone.

Kaede,Nagisa,Tomohito,Manami and Yukiko all walked over to Karma who said "Geez Ikebukuro is scary".


	5. The trip part 3

~The trip part 3~

After the group was safe from flying vending machines and knifes they entered the restaurant and noticed Korosensei calmly slipping some tea and smiled "Well hello group!you guys are the first one to arrive here."

Karma narrowed his eyes and said annoyed " why the heck did you gIve us all the flyers?!"  
Korosensei chuckled before raising a tentacle and saying "I wanted to test you guys if you were able to figure the puzzle out...well the other groups are probably visiting the locations on the leaflet."

Nagisa was still thinking about what had happened and noticed that Kaede was missing.  
He began looking around and noticed Yukiko and Manami were gone as well.  
"Uh Karma, Tomohito where are the girls?"

Karma didn't turn around and said "Nagisa why you say that?they are right behi-" the red haired boy noticed that the girls were smiled "it's fine, they are can defend themselves right? "  
Karma narrowed his eyes before Kaede appeared from the bathroom along with Manami and Yukiko.  
Karma felt calmer before his teacher started to laugh and before the boys and girls could do anything Korosensei had linked the boys and girls to one another with handcuffs.

* * *

Tomohito and Yukiko blinked in surprise as they were handcuffed as for Nagisa and Kaede both grew red in the face.

Manami started to panic and tug at the handcuffs as Karma glanced at the teacher with an grin.

As the students sat down at the same table as the teacher, Karma opened the container of the potion. Korosensei had already seen it but ignored it as Karma stood up to order drinks for everyone here so it wouldn't look suspicious.

As Karma poured the potion in one of the drinks he put the drinks down just as Korosensei said "I want to show you something."

Before Karma could do anything Korosensei's tentacles moved fast to rearranged the drinks so Karma had no idea in which one the potion was in.

Karma had an uneasy expression which Manami noticed and she gave him a questionable look which he just shook his head in a doesn't matter motion.

After everyone except Karma drank their drink,he made an excuse that he had a stomach ache which confused the group since he had not said anything about a stomach ache on the way.

Karma looked at everyone with an uneasy expression to see if there were any symptoms which there wasn't so he just sighed.

* * *

Later the rest of the class appeared all pissed and tired as Korosensei said "Let's go to the place we are staying."

Nagisa and Kaede raised their hands which were still handcuffed along with Karma,Manami and Yukiko and Tomohito.

Korosensei grinned before racing past them towards the exit.

Karma,Manami,Yukiko,Tomohito,Nagisa and Kaede raced after him as the rest of the class fell down on the ground exhausted from walking around to the locations of the leaflets. Simon walked towards them and said in his Russian voice "You kids want some Sushi?It's good sushi!"

* * *

Korosensei and the other students arrived at their location as Manami said out of breathe "Where is everyone else?I-i thought they were behind us?"

Karma answered her "They were...but they are too slow." he smirked as he looked in the direction of the ramen restaurant.

Korosensei smiled "This is the place you're staying."

Kaede and Yukiko gleamed "Oh wow it's a real hotel!"

Korosensei scratched his head with one of his tentacle "Uh no look next to it."

The two girls did and screamed in horror at the site of the 'place' or what was left of it.

Nagisa looked at his teacher "Um Korosensei why are we sleeping in an abandon mansion?"

Korosensei smiled "Nagisa,there is only you,students are staying here and I will be staying in the hotel next to you guys."

* * *

Tomohito,kaede and Yukiko all looked very unhappy and Nagisa noticed Karma looking very happy and he could swear devil horns were growing on his head.

Manami blinked at the site of mansion before asking here teacher "Um Korosensei c-can you please unhandcuff me and the others?"

The teacher smiled "Nope." The teacher's smile grew deeper as he continued "Okuda, since my love match making did not work last time,I have upgraded my plans more."

* * *

Kaede glared at her teacher and hissed out "BY HANDCUFFING US?!"

The teacher smiled "Yes and since I heard that Manami and Karma are dating...the more reason why i'm not unhand cuffing you guys and more gossip!"

Manami gulped "S-sensei isn't this going to f-far?"

korosensei just chuckled before he said " Fine I will unhand cuff Yukiko and Tomohito because they hadn't spoken a word against my plan of you guys sleeping in this abandoned mansion."

Kaede and Nagisa looked shocked and frozen in place "WHAT FOR STUPID REASON IS THAT!"

They shouted out as Karma walked towards the mansion with his luggage since Manami was tied to him,she had to go along.

* * *

Korosensei quickly unhand cuffed Yukiko and Tomohito before turning to Karma and shouted out "SEEEEE, ROMANCE IS HAPPENING!"

Karma froze in place before the door opened by itself,Manami shivered and hid behind Karma.

korosensei turned around and said "Oh look the rest of the class...have fun explaining the sleeping conditions."

Korosensei quickly disappeared just as the rest of their classmates appeared.

Hinata was the one who spoke up "Guys why are we at an abandoned mansion?"

Rio then asked "Also why is Manami and Karma handcuffed?Did you two get arrested!?"

Kirara blinked at the mansion and gasped smiling"Are we staying here?!"

Yuma sighed before looking at Nagisa "Nagisa?Why are you handcuffed to Kaede?"

Nagisa sighed "it's a long story guys..."

* * *

After Nagisa explained what happened Rinka noticed that Karma and Manami were missing.

"Hey guys where is Karma and Manami?!"

Nagisa said "they properly went in to see what is inside as i was explaining what happened."

Yuzuki smirked "or they are doing something else...Just kidding!"

She said after she received horrifying looks of her classmates.

Nagisa ignored it and said "let's go in then..."

All the students went inside and the door closed.

Korosensei was looking through his window and saw everything before he walked over to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.

* * *

The black haired male with a black coat with fluff on the edges and his hoodie, was walking in Ikebukuro while looking at his phone.

He thought to himself "So those kids I saw were part from an assassination school...how interesting..."

He then heard something behind him and looked before his eyes widened "wait yo-"

Izaya fell to the ground out of breathe before Izaya fell unconscious he heard the person say to his phone"I have captured the infamous Izaya Orihara...now you will capture those students of Kunugigaoka Junior High School class 3-E. I will capture Shinra the underground doctor along with the headless that annoying bartender... Shizuo Heiwajima and those other people who are involved."

Izaya slowly closed his eyes and fell into darkness.


	6. The trip part 4

~The Trip part 4~

* * *

After Nagisa and Kaede found Karma and Manami who were in the dinning room, the whole class thought it would be best to sleep all in the same room since the place was very creepy and disturbing.

"Kirara was probably the only one who was happy to be in this creepy mansion" thought Nagisa as he was looking at his classmates.

Manami was looking at the conditions of the roof and floor before she saw something move outside of the window.

As she was drawn towards the shadows Karma's voice interrupted her thought "Manami,look I have the key of the handcuffs."

Manami looked confused as Karma jingled the keys in her face. "Eh-h Karma?How did yo-"

Karma smiled "It was quite easy,When Nagisa was keeping Korosensei busy I snatched it."

Manami grabbed the key and unhand cuffed them before giving the key to Nagisa and Kaede.

* * *

The students had no idea what to do so they decided to share scary stories in a circle.

Itona decided to sit next to Manami and Karma who sat on the other side scoot closer to Manami while glaring at the other boy but it had no effect.

Naturally Kirara wanted to tell the first scary story and after she finished the story everyone shivered and felt disgusted.

Manami was sweating a bit and Karma could see the fear in her eyes and Kaede and Nagisa were hugging each other.

Ryoma gulped before he suggested to everyone that they should get some sleep.

Karma noticed that Manami was still shivering and decided to cuddle with her.

* * *

So there was Karma and Manami snuggling together in a sleeping bag with all their classmates in the same room.

Karma slowly closed his eyes and Manami was glad for that because she was growing red in the face.

The next day Karma opened his eyes and felt fur?

His eyes flashed open and he saw a black furred cat laying next to him.

Everyone else woke up after that and Nagisa was the first to notice a cat sleeping next to Karma.

"Karma?Why is there a cat sleeping next to you?"

Karma gulped and said "I think I turned my girlfriend in a cat..."

Everyone shouted out "WHAT!"

Suddenly the cat's eyes opened revealing lavender eyes which made Karma certainly that the cat was Manami and said"I really did turn Manami in a cat."The cat just meowed before licking her paws.

Everyone looked at Karma before Kaede said "Karma?!How in the world did you transform Manami into a freaking cat?!"

Karma sweat dropped and felt terrible since he never screwed up something this badly "It's a long story...it started at the Ramen restaurant..."


End file.
